


RWBY: Ruby's Strength

by RevengeHunter01



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeHunter01/pseuds/RevengeHunter01





	RWBY: Ruby's Strength

_ Inspiration for this story came from  _ [ _ https://capralepus.tumblr.com/post/159844199102/ok-soidea-blake-and-weiss-dont-believe-yang _ ](https://capralepus.tumblr.com/post/159844199102/ok-soidea-blake-and-weiss-dont-believe-yang)

 

_ Story is set sometime between Vol 3 Chap 1 and Vol3 Chap 5 _

 

 

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Team JNPR are out at the Beacon courtyard when Yang and Nora start arguing about who is the stronger “Tank Fighter”. As Yang and Nora start lifting progressively heavier items, there are looks of awe and fluster from the remaining members of RWBY and JNPR.

 

**Nora:** Alright, alright.  _ Without Semblances _ , you may be stronger.

 

**Yang:** Yessss! I called it! Pay up Jaune!

 

**Jaune:** *Mumbles under breath (like Joe Pesci), and pays Yang 25 Lien*

 

**Nora:** Hey, I said  _ Without _ Semblances.

 

**Yang:** I heard.

 

**Nora:** But, yes, you are the stronger of the two teams.

 

**Yang, looking slightly sheepish:** Yeahhh, thanks…

 

**Multiple members of RWBY and JNPR:** Yanggg…

 

**Yang:** What?

 

**Nora:** Did you cheat?

 

**Yang:** No, it’s just… I may be the strongest “Tank Fighter”, but I am not the strongest of the two teams.

 

**Jaune:** Wait, what do you mean?

 

**Yang:** Well… it’s not Blake. And no offense, but it’s obviously not Weiss. But it is a member of  _ MY  _ team.

 

As everyone realizes who Yang is talking about, Nora and Jaune look like they are about to crack up laughing, Pyrrha and Ren look a bit surprised and taken back, and Weiss and Blake look like they have heard her jokes too many times and are not taking the bait.

 

**Blake:** Wait, you don’t mean to try to say…

 

**Yang:** Yep.

 

**Weiss:** I’m sorry but there is no way that  _ RUBY _ is the strongest here.

 

**Ren:** Do you mean mentally?

 

**Pyrrha:** ...Or Tactically?

 

**Yang:** Nope. Strongest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby is currently across the Courtyard, speaking to Velvet.

 

**Ruby:** Pleeeaaaasseee?!?!?!?!?!

 

**Velvet:** I’m sorry Ruby, but I want to keep it a secret.

 

**Ruby:** But I’ve seen everyone else’s, and you seem to be so cool, and you didn’t want to use it when the Grimm came. Please please please please pleeaaasseee? *does puppy eyes*

 

**Velvet:** Eeehhh, Urgh. WHY, do you have to be so young, innocent, and cute? 

 

**Ruby:** Yaaayy!

 

**Velvet:** Ok, so you know how I always take photos of people, and mostly their weapons?

 

**Ruby:** Yeah?

 

**Velvet:** Well, it is a part of my weapon.

 

**Ruby:** Is your camera a gun?

 

**Velvet:** No. My weapon was actually built around my semblance.

 

**Ruby:** Ooooh! Wait, what is your Semblance?

 

**Velvet:** People have given it the name Mimic. It allows me to almost perfectly copy other people’s fighting styles.

 

**Ruby:** ...woah.

 

**Velvet:** But I can’t copy Semblances. So, I can fight like you or Weiss or whoever, but I can’t turn into rose petals, or use Glyphs.

 

**Ruby:** Oh I see. But what about your Weapon?

 

**Velvet:** Well, it is technically the box that I put my camera in. So, *Takes a photo of Crescent Rose* if I do ‘that’, and then put my camera away, I can do this. *Puts camera away, and creates a Hard light copy of Crescent Rose, that she hands to Ruby*

 

**Ruby:** OHMYGODTHATISSOCOOLHOWDIDYOUDOTHATITISSOLIGHTANDITLOOKSSOCOOLIWANTONEANDITSSOCOOL!!!!!! Wait, WHERE DID IT GO!?!?!?

 

**Velvet, giggling:** My camera box is a Hard light projector, and makes Hard light copies of whatever I want, meaning I could use a heavy weapon, such as Coco’s, Yatsu’s, or even yours, with ease. But, it only lasts a few seconds, and each photo is one use, both of which is something I might need to work on.

 

**Ruby:** Wow. *Sees JNPR and WBY* Oh, there’s my team! See ya later, Velvet!

 

**Velvet:** See you later! Oh, AND TELL NO ONE!!

 

**Ruby:** I won’t!!

 

As Ruby approaches, she notices that Yang is clearly trying to convince the others of something. On a hunch, she sneaks closer and hears part of the conversation.

 

**Yang:** Have you seen the size of her weapon and how easily she uses it?

 

**Weiss:** I don’t care! It is probably a lightweight metal, and she basically uses the recoil to move that scythe anyway, so she just needs to make a small movement.

 

**Blake:** Plus, it is mostly empty space. It is only like 2 feet by half a foot when folded in.

 

Ruby realizes that they are talking about her, and decides to surprise everyone. As she approaches, she extends Crescent Rose to full size, with a length of 7 feet, 2 and a half inches long, by 4 feet, 2 and a half inches wide. The two teams go to speak to her as she enters the group, but  Ruby just says nothing and stares them all down. Finally, someone decides to say something.

 

**Jaune:** Uh, Ruby?

 

Now, Ruby puts her surprise plan in action. She passes Crescent Rose to Pyrrha and Ren, who almost fall over with the surprise of how much her weapon weighs. Whilst everyone (Except Yang) are in a state of shock at seeing both Ren and Pyrrha struggle to get the weight of Crescent under control, Ruby picks up Magnhild up off the ground with one hand, and chucks it to Nora. With everyone still in shock, Ruby finishes off her surprise. She signals for Nora to get up onto her shoulders, which she does. When Nora is stable, Ruby walks over to Weiss and Blake. She puts one arm around each of their waists, and then lifts them up, holds them either side of Nora’s thighs, and starts to walk off with no struggle. After the initial shock wears off, Blake and Weiss start to struggle and punch Ruby, Blake realizing the uselessness of the movements after 30 seconds, Weiss needing an extra minute. As they are facing backward, the pair of them can only see the reactions of everyone they pass, Yang following and laughing like there is no tomorrow, and Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune all trying to follow while carrying Crescent Rose.

 

**Weiss:** Wait, MY SKIRT BETTER NOT BE UP!!

 

**Nora:** Nope, but I can move it if you want me tooooo!

 

**Weiss:** DON’T YOU DARE!!!

 

Yang turns around to see JPR struggling with Crescent Rose, and decides to help.

 

**Yang:** You guys want help?

 

**Jaune:** Yes, please.

 

**Yang:** Alright, each of you has gotta hit me once.

 

**Jaune:** Wait, why?

 

**Yang:** Ah, my semblance, duh. Nora is a bit, well, ‘preoccupied’, and Pyrrha here doesn’t want to show off her semblance, so I am the only other person, Ruby not included, who can move it.

 

Jaune strikes first, a single punch to the arm. It barely moves Yang, giving Jaune a look that says ‘Really, that’s all you got, especially with a free shot?’ Pyrrha goes next, deciding to go for a Roundhouse kick. It hits Yang square in the center of her stomach, forcing her to take a step back, and double over. 

 

**Yang:** Wow, that had more kick than I was expecting. No pun intended.

 

**Pyrrha:** Why, thank you.

 

**Yang:** Alright, Ren?

 

**Ren:** Quick question first. Is this just an excuse to see how strong we are?

 

**Yang:** No, well, not primarily.

 

Ren readies himself, slows his breathing, and then delivers an open-palm strike to the center of Yang’s chest, sending her flying back about 6 feet.

 

**Yang:** Whoa. Might need to spar and train with you guys for a bit, see if I learn anything new, like that.

 

**Ren:** It would be a great delight to have your team train with us.

 

**Pyrrha:** Indeed.

 

**Yang:** Sweet. Alright, let me take this off your hands. *picks up Crescent Rose* Well, this is a bit easier. I think that palm strike helped a lot.

 

**Blake:** YANG!!! QUIT FLIRTING WITH PYRRHA AND HELP US!!!

 

**Pyrrha, blushing:** Oh, my.

 

**Yang:** *Out loud, to herself* Oh, dear God. *At Blake* QUIT MAKING THOSE JOKES! YOU KNOW I WOULDN’T CHEAT ON YOU!!! *At JPR* She knows I wouldn’t cheat on her, seriously.

 

**Jaune:** Wait, you two are…

 

**Pyrrha:** Yes, didn’t you know? They have been together for a while.

 

**Ren:** He’s clueless, Pyrrha. I mean seriously, you basically did everything but strip or beg for him, and you still had to spell it out for him at the dance that you liked him.

 

**Jaune and Pyrrha:** REN!

 

**Yang:** Imma go get Nora to help deal with this, don’t kill him. NORA, COME SAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND FROM CERTAIN DEATH!

 

**Nora:** Damn, Ruby, can you let me down?

 

**Ruby:** Try not to tip me over. I’m carrying, like, 330 pounds, not including my own weight, plus weapons and clothing. How about this, I take us all over there, and then we find somewhere to go do some sparring.

 

**Nora:** All 8 of us?

 

**Ruby:** Yeah, there are a couple of 1v1’s I wouldn’t mind seeing. Mostly one of us against one of you, maybe Blake vs Pyrrha, and Weiss vs, I don’t know, Ren maybe.

 

**Nora:** Sounds good.

 

**Weiss:** Don’t we get a say?

 

**Ruby:** Sure, when: A, I am not carrying you, and B, we get there.


End file.
